


bath time

by fiddlesticks



Series: Little beasties [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bath, F/M, Family, Fluff, dad newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: After a hard days work, newt sends you for a relaxing bath, it doesn't last long.





	

It had been a long hectic day, dirt smudged on your flushed cheek from goodness knows where, as you sprinkled the feed for the mooncalf’s, into the cool grass of the hill , ready for when they woke, once the sun went down, your toddler on your hip. 

A familiar pair of strong arms, snaked around you, newt nuzzled into the crook of your neck, as he stroked his Childs curls. Looking rather dishevelled himself, with his shirt untucked, and several buttons undone. “you must be exhausted love, you go and have a bath, I’ll finish off.’ Though his smile was caring, you knew that he wouldn’t take no for an answer, despite his own tired eyes and aching back. 

Cupping his jaw you set a quick kiss to the corner of his lopsided smile, just as you turned to leave he pulled you back, placing a soft kiss to your lips. “you thief, you stealer of kisses’ you exclaimed, as he removed his son from your arms, who was clinging onto you like a monkey, sitting him on his shoulders. He only offered a cheeky smile in return, before ushering you to the shed. Giving the toddler on his shoulders a small hand full of feed to sprinkle for himself. 

Turning the taps to fill the large claw foot bath, you began to peel off your sweat and mud stained clothes, throwing them into the wash hamper. You stepped into the heavenly water, allowing it to sooth your aching muscles, as you sank under the bubbles, wetting you hair, your eyes slipping shut, entirely relaxed. 

All to soon your sons elated giggling reached your ears, as he ran clumsily into the bathroom, removing items of clothing as he went. 

Newt followed closely behind, picking up the lost jumper and sock, ‘are you going to join me mister?’ you asked your scruffy child, who nodded excitedly, discarding the remainder of his clothes, before you scooped him up, and plopped him in front of you in the calming water. You giggled as he splashed gleefully, Newt stood in the door way, a fond loving smile on his lips. “are you going to join us mister?’ you repeated to your husband, an ever so slightly flirtatious tone to your voice. 

Shrugging off his shirt, newt stepped into the bath, bending his knees slightly, so his long legs would fit, setting them either side of your own legs, rubbing your aching feet. His mischievous son, splashing him, in retaliation newt gave him a bubble beard, as the boy giggled merrily. “that looks great, you should think about growing that one day, little beastie.’ newt chuckled

Smiling broadly at your silly boys, you didn’t notice the cheeky bowtruckle emerge from newts jacket pocket, and start to make his way across the tiled floor, shimmying his way up the side of the bath. “picket? What in Helga’s name are you doing?’ newt asked the tiny creature, as he jumped into the sea of bubbles. Bobbing back to the surface, floating on his back, kicking his way through bubbles. 

Newt made a wall with arms, so the little beast wouldn’t drift too far, as your son leant forwards, watching picket, with fascination etched on his innocent face, as newt told the tale of how he first met Pickett. While you combed your fingers through your sons damp curls, a look of pure unconditional love on your face. 

The toddler let out yawn as he rubbed his tired eyes, “oh sweetie are you tired? What about some hot chocolate and a bed time story hmm?’ you asked gently, plucking him from the cooling water before dressing him in his niffler covered pyjamas. While newt padded to the kitchen preparing the hot chocolate, giving your bum a squeeze on his way past, making you swat at his arm. 

Your son was nearly asleep on his feet, so you bundled him up, and shuffled your way to his bedroom, next to the one you shared with newt. You were just tucking him in, when newt returned from the kitchen, juggling three mugs of cocoa and a old book of fairy tales. 

The three of you sat snuggled together, slurping your warm drinks, as newt read aloud, his calming voice lulling your son to a peaceful sleep. 

Placing a kiss to your temple, newt gestured for you both to take your leave and head to your own bed, a mischievous smile at his lips. 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
